


You are not alone

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Lamb to Slaughter fic by AdriannaXVI, F/M, Fluff and a little smut, Longing, My humble writings, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: based on the glorious, dark Reylo fic “Lamb to Slaughter”https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022258/chapters/37392491#workskinThis is a scene I saw in my minds eye, when I was done with chapter 24, imagining Rey being lonely sometime in those six months.





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdriannaXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/gifts).



> I fucking LOVE this fic. If you are at all into Dark Reylo, stalker/serial killer Ben/Kylo then go read that brilliant piece of artwork ^^

 

 

“There’s a IT technician coming over during lunch hours. Then you should be good to go”, my boss looks at her clipboard, nods to herself and then walks away.

 

I sigh and feels my heart being squeezed into a tiny knot. Everything reminds me of my Ben. The grocery shopping, books, showers, IT, movies on the couch, even cuddling my pillow and crying myself to sleep some nights. Everything is also a cruel reminder of just how many months there is yet to go... 3 months, 10 days and 16 hours... not that I’m counting or anything.

 

I sit in the cafeteria alone unable to do my job with my computer acting up and Rose have the flu at home so I’m stuck eating lunch alone. All alone, with absolutely no appetite. Sighing, I drag myself up and go back to my desk. There’s a blond guy crouching down under my desk, his shoulders broad and his body stretched to the brim by some orange and grey uniform. Instantly I’m reminded of Ben but he said that it would be six months. My curse for loving and missing him this much is seeing him everywhere even if I know he won’t follow me. Too much of a risk. Witch is why I struggle to breathe when the technician stands up, turns towards me and I see his face.

 

Ben’s soulful brown eyes meets mine and his lips quirk up, reaching out his hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Matt. I’m your IT technician”. I frown, confusion clear on my face. I know I haven’t seen Ben in a few months but I’m pretty sure the man I front of me, in his ridiculous orange and grey work clothes is my Ben.

 

Seeing my confusing he leans in a bit and takes my hand, his smile all but fates away for his more heated gaze. I feel his thumb grace over the back of my hand “I said, my name is Matt... Matt _Lambert_ ”. I can’t help but snort and tries to contain my happiness. Ben came for me; he came, even knowing the risk, just to see me. 

 

I shake his hand more properly now, keeping up appearances and gives him a contained smile “hi, I’m Rey”. Ben nods back to my computer “you should be all set up now. Could you show me where the bathrooms here are”. I smile so much it hurts my cheeks and mutters “sure” before walking all the way down to the rarely used bathroom down at the garage below.

 

It’s a small one-person stall bathroom, with a lock on the front door. No one would be able to hear us down there and I make sure to avoid the few security cameras in the building. Ben seems to know the route without cameras too and I have to bite my cheek to avoid smiling too much. He knew where I worked and he figured out how to get me for himself even just for a little while. At the moment I don’t care for just how long. Ben came to me and my heart is leaping and my head is dizzy with excitement.

 

The bathroom luckily only stinks of the lemon concoction that the cleaning lady seems determined to wash every surface in the building with. Ben slams me up against the door and paws my breasts through my blouse while kissing me franticly. I shove my tongue into his mouth and moan, trying to concentrate enough on him and on locking the door to make sure no one is going to interrupt us.

 

I hike up my skirt and pull down my panties, letting them fall somewhere on the floor. Ben turns us both, hoists me up the wall and I wrap my arms and legs around him, tossing his blonde wig away and grabs his luscious hair firmly, making him groan into my mouth. He moves his now freed dick against my wet folds, teasing me and I whine. “Please Ben... I’ve missed you so much”. He sinks into me oh so slowly, savoring the moment and causing us both to shiver in pleasure.

 

I cling to him when he begins to fuck me fast in and out, my slick pussy causing loud slapping sound in the bathroom and I can’t help but laugh. Ben stops his movements and looks at me confused but then smiles back when he realize I’m simply _happy_. So so happy and relieved and slowly he begins again, dragging it out and sighing against my lips, smiling and kissing me softly, squeezing my body to his, just as I’m doing to him.

 

“I missed you so much, Lamb” his deep voice rumbles inside the bathroom. He almost whispers, afraid to be heard outside the door. I know that he wouldn’t have come here unless he deemed it safe, but I get it. I answer him by kissing him all over his face, peppering his nose, cheeks, eyebrows and neck with feathery light kisses. I’m so happy he’s here, even if he went away again for the remaining few months until it’s time. Ben came to me when I needed it the most, just when I started to loose hope. Alone and scared that he already found another lamb but here he is, showing me just how much he loves me.

 

I clench around him and come with a tiny mewl, my fingers dig into his shirt sleeves as I ride out the shockwaves of my orgasm, trying to be as quiet as possible. I’m quivering in his arms and enjoying how he feels inside me, trying to clench around him over and over. Ben growls and slap his hips a bit more insistent now, making my breath hitch. His hands grips me harder, breathing out ‘Rey’ and ‘Lamb’ repeatedly and then he comes with a groan, pressing himself as far into me as possible. I cart my fingers through his hair while Ben catches his breath and when he opens his eyes, I smile brightly at him. “I love you so much”. Ben smiles back at me and gives me a little squeeze on the hip “I love you too, Lamb”.

 

I don’t want him out of me just yet so I clench around him both with my legs and inside, getting him to shiver and bury his face in my neck, planting wet kisses on my skin. It’s nice to be here, even in this lemon smelling hell of a bathroom. I sigh at the feeling of his lips on my skin and tilting my head back against the wall to drift off in the feeling of Ben all around me.

 

Realizing we probably don’t have much longer, I want him to know before he leaves again. “I don’t know if you have some sort of special power to read my mind or connect with me somehow, but today was one of the _worst_ days, besides from the first few weeks. If you hadn’t shown up, I think I might have crumbled”. Ben looks up at me, his eyes full of emotions and then goes back to kissing my throat, trying to calm me, I assume as he replies. “We have a bond, you and I. Somehow- and I thought I was just going crazy with longing, but I felt something changing in the air. Something told me I just had to see you. Like I could almost hear you cry at night, you know.”

 

Ben removes his lips from my neck when I don’t answer right away and looks at me with those eyes who always could see right into my very soul. I brush my fingers over his cheek and smiles. It does sounds crazy but somehow Ben still felt how lonely I was and he came to me, like a fairytale knight on his dark horse. I smile at the thought. Ben quirks an eyebrow and smirks at me “what?”.

 

Shrugging, I smile at my own silliness. “I just thought it’s like a fairytale and you’re my knight, coming to help me save me from my loneliness”. His face turns a bit sad and his fingers finds my face as well, stroking my cheek. “Im sorry I can’t be here for you right now, but you are not alone” he murmurs, his voice hurt by the distance between us, but we both know it’s necessary. “Neither are you” I whisper with a sad smile. It’s painful but we have to be apart for a little bit, if we want to be together forever.

 

Knowing my break will soon be over and my boss will likely go looking for me if I’m not back, Ben reluctantly let me down onto the ground and we quickly right our clothes. I look at Ben in the mirror when he stuffs his dark hair into the wig and giggle “did you really have to get a wig?” It looks ridiculous, just as the rest of his outfit. He meets my eyes in the mirror and his smile is one of shrewdness. “When I meet you again, I will be the guy with black hair. Should anyone around you notice me now, I’m the ridiculous, blond guy with geeky glasses. Someone like this” gesturing to all of him “usually don’t get a lot of attention, so to answer your question, Rey, yes, the wig was necessary” and winks to me.

 

I can’t help but smile. My Ben always thinks of everything, I can always count on him no matter what. I go up to him and hug him around his waist, putting my cheek to his broad back and enjoying his warmth for a few more precious seconds before we part ways.

 

We kiss a handful of times more before unlocking the door. Ben’s looking at me with such love in his eyes, that the last few months apart fades away, like a mist at dawn evaporates to the heating sun. Ben kisses my forehead one last time, giving me a smile and a wink and then disappears out the door, leaving me standing in the small bathroom smiling at my reflection. ‘ _You_ _trust_ _me_ , _Lamb_ , _don’t_ _you_ ’ he once said. And I really do. With all my heart, feeling his invisible arms around me, carrying me through these months alone, until we meet again.

 

I walk back to my desk in a happy daze and sit down. I smile and shake my head trying to get my head straight for work and turning on my computer. As I watch, it starts up and I see instead of my usual, boring Windows background isn’t there anymore. It’s now a cute little Lamb with a flower crown on. I smile, feelings his invisible arms giving me a little squeeze and begins to work.

 

3 months, 10 days and roughly 15 hours left... but it doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this in my head, how Ben would be her knight in shining armor and saves his princess from her loneliness and give her hope again. Having her left with an abundance of his love in his absence and knowing she would be alright (because Ben would do anything for his Lamb)
> 
> I also though the little correction of her computer background would be a sweet reminder of his love for her and still vague enough so no one else around Rey would know ^^


End file.
